


Splash!

by reylotrashpiler (Hosnianprime)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swimming, Awkward Sexual Situations, Car Accidents, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy Kink, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosnianprime/pseuds/reylotrashpiler
Summary: She shouldn't even be here, not these past three months and two days, not in this swimming pool, not in his arms, not anywhere. She is a glitch in the Matrix and it makes her think she can just do anything, things she never did before, like fucking a handsome stranger in a locker room and not think of consequences.Or maybe…not mind the consequences.Wishing them, even?He wipes off a tear with his thumb."It's okay to want to feel alive," is all he says, while tracing her jaw with his finger





	Splash!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm posting this from the airplane on the way to the beach so the tagging isn't precise. Anyway: slight pregnancy kink/breeding kink, mentions of car accident, possibly a mild ptsd and a very awkward condom situation!
> 
> Enjoy the last weeks of summer and go to the pool for the nice Boyz ;)

Getting back to swimming was a good idea. 

Rey has never been more certain of anything in her life.

The sun hits her skin as she steps on the white concrete tiles surrounding the outdoor swimming pool and the heat creeps under her skin with a pleasant tingle.

She stops for a moment to assess the “lane situation,” as she came to privately call it.

_ Not bad,  _ she concludes. There are at least two lanes in the middle where decent tempo is dictated. 

All around in the pool, a swarm of knee-high kids splash the water in every direction as they try mimicking the movements of freestyle.

It's then that she sees  _ him. _

He is… he is a  _ beast,  _ for the lack of better word. She knows he must be or must have been a professional swimmer from the way his body is built. But even among swimmers, he counts to be tall and broad and strong.

To the kids, his head must seem like it's in the skies.

They stare up at him, the mignons at the giant and drink up his words as he demonstrates the arm motion of backstroke. 

His pale skin coats sinuous muscles and she tries not to let her gaze feast on him everywhere his black surfer shorts don't cover his body.

She can't make out his features clearly from this far, but his generous black hair and a patrician nose dominate her impressions and that's more than enough to know that he is handsome as hell.

The sight of him attentively following the miniscule humans as they struggle in the water shouldn't be such a turn on.

_ But it is. _

Rey decides, the best way to get over this is to get to work.

Three months and two days ago she would have wished that he notices her. Now she just wants to get into the water in one piece, without drawing too much attention.

She inhales deeply, bracing herself for the pain, for the unwelcome, subtle looks at her. She wills herself to ignore the impending embarrassment as she starts limping her way to the edge of the middle lane.

She sneaks a glance at _ him _ . His mind is focused singularly on keeping twenty kids from drowning. Good.

She starts her warm-up. Just a few simple stretches. It hurts like a bitch. She hisses, especially as she has to bend her knees. She swears they _ squeak. _

When her muscles don't make her feel like a porcelain doll breaking anymore, she slips on her goggles and cap. Carefully limping, she approaches the edge of the pool. She splashes herself to get acclimated with the temperature. The motions come as naturally as breathing and the familiarity of the routine embraces her like an old friend.

She exhales. The water now has her sole focus. She is not even in it and the world is already closed out.

She steps on the edge of the pool. She stares longingly at the racing block, but Rey knows that diving in like she used to before the accident would be overly ambitious given her leg injury. Instead, she takes a deep breath. 

_ Jumps _ .

The bubbles prickle her skin gently as she comes up, expelling the air from her lungs.

She loves this feeling of a mini-resurrection every time she manages to take a breath. She feels  _ alive,  _ now more than ever. She very well could be d - -  _ not _ alive for three months and two days.

Yet, she is. She is here, breathing one stroke at a time, in the water, still capable of swimming. 

Life is good. Imperfect, but good. A gift.

When she kicks herself off from the wall and starts her first set of freestyle, she knows she has found what she couldn't achieve in the physical therapy, no matter how hard she tried.

The water closes on her. The sounds blur to indistinctiveness, and she is left alone with her thoughts.

As usual, she counts to inhale.

One, two, three.  _ Inhale _ . One, two, three.  _ Inhale _ .

The doctors warned her about possible panic attacks in the water. Instead what she feels is relief. 

She is monitoring her movements. Funny, how she can still hear her first teacher's voice in her head, although she has been competing for years now.

Until three months and two days ago, her life was what they would call  _ cover story material. _

She remembers the hot summer afternoon and the opaque water of the lake where she made her first attempts. Finn had laughed from the perspective of an older and more experienced kid and she groused. What a giant Finn has been to her, then. The older brother she never had. Her family in the orphanage in Florida. She also remembers the taste of the lake. The sputtering. The bone breaking-determination to master swimming. 

Her stubbornness was probably what got her the sports scholarship to her college.

_ College. _ She never dreamed of going to university. Her quiet life turned upside down. She made new friends and became the star of the swimming team. 

Until three months and two days ago, when someone decided to drink too much, and crash into her team's car.

The lights of the oncoming vehicle on collision course flash behind her eyes. 

She tries to concentrate on her downward strokes. Really tries to  _ cut _ through the water. 

Her legs and lungs burn.

Her right shin fractured, her knee damaged. The surgeons plastered her back together, but even after three months of physical therapy she is limping. Her return to competition isn’t certain, her doctors and therapists only speaking of it through a few pained smiles.

She swims. Freestyle is okay-ish, she concludes. Tries backstroke. Her shin hurts. She grits her teeth and soldiers on.

A few times, when she stops to catch her breath, she glances at the Huge Guy. The lesson might be over soon, because the kids are running around like an agitated ant colony and he uses all his convincing powers of strong body and deep voice to get them to settle. 

Rey smiles and ducks back in the water.

She decides to spare her legs after a few rounds. Time for upper body training.

Tall and Broad is now busy swinging and throwing the kids in the water from the side of the pool, one by one.

She watches in awe as his paws close around the fragile little toy bodies. His tree branch arms lift them effortlessly, now swinging a boy in a big pendulum. He lets go off him high in the air, the little boy shrieking in joy when he falls in the water with a big splash.

Rey watches him do this  _ tirelessly. _

But after a time, there is a pause and she decides to try her luck and sneak to the edge of the pool, through the beehive of kids, to get a pull buoy. 

Just when she launched off, her instincts make her glance up - and above her, she is catching a kid jump off at the same time.

She immediately tries to backpedal. She already can feel her spine crack, when she sees the big hands of him close around the kid and catch the tiny human mid-motion. The boy dangles frozen in the air, just above her head.

All three of them stare at each other in shock.

"I got you," he says - to the kid, her or himself, she doesn't know.

"I got you. Everyone is okay, no one got hurt. It's all right," he keeps speaking in a calm tone. 

"You got some great reflexes," she blurts out, then glides to the edge of the pool to scramble out of the water and get that pull buoy.

She wishes that she were not limping, or, at the very least, had something cuter on - a neon orange sports bikini, for example, like the girl to her right. It's a beautiful contrast to her smooth, tan skin. Like a highlighter on a page. 

But she had just slipped on her old black Arena swimsuit, its color eaten away by chlorine to patches of grey. 

She inelegantly hops to the lifeguard.

Lifting the pull buoy float, she asks for permission to take it.

"Hey," she hears  _ him _ speak up behind her, "hey, are you okay?" 

She turns around in surprise, the blue foam in hand.

He is really coming up to her, his kids gone. She has to crane her neck to look at him and she squints against the strong summer sun.

She is dripping, her eyes probably have red circles around them and her hair is hidden underneath her black swimming cap. She can't be more appealing than a drenched rat.

"Uhm… yeah. I think you pretty much saved my life?” she holds her hand above her eyes to shade them from the blazing sun.

"Yes, but I noticed you're limping and shaking a bit and…"

She bites her lower lip.  _ So much for not drawing too much attention. _

Sardonically, she notes to herself that he  _ did _ notice her. If for all the wrong reasons.

"... And also because I noticed that you must be a competitive swimmer. Not many people have such fluent freestyle."

He cracks a smile and she blushes.

He aligns himself so the shadow of the building falls on her face. His features come in focus now. He is so  _ darn _ handsome. Dark eyes, full lips (quirked in a smile), bulging pectorals and biceps… she doesn't dare to look further down.

She averts her eyes, feeling more blood run to her head.

"Uhm… yes I…" she clears her throat, "I do -  _ did _ \- swim competitively. Just recently…" she gestures to her leg and grimaces.

"Oh. Oh I'm…" 

He is staring at her shiny pink surgery wound stupefied.

"Yep," she pops the  _ p _ .

His brown eyes slide to her face again. For a fraction of a second, she feels his…not pity. 

_ Compassion _ .

The serious tone is washed away by a grin.

"At least I'm not alone," he says and turns around. 

She gasps. There is an old, but unmistakable, long surgery wound along his spine.

Before she thinks, her hand is tracing it. He shivers.

She snaps away her finger.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's okay," he says, now facing her. His voice is hoarse. He clears his throat, shaking away the vulnerability.

"It's what got me into swimming, actually." The playful smile is back. "My spine was severely disformed, and I had surgery as a kid. The doctors suggested I take up swimming. . Turned out I wasn't bad at it." He smirks at her again.

She is staring at him, holding onto the pull buoy like her life depended on it. 

She wonders if she will be able to be so nonchalant about her accident in ten years. 

_ You know, this accident kind of won me the Olympics, _ she would say with a thoughtful smile in the interview, the heavy gold glinting on her chest, _ I started training even harder after that. _

He nods towards the foam shape.

"What's that for?” 

"Upper body training?” 

Dammit, her brain isn't really working.

He hums.

"Mind if I join you?" 

She blinks at him.

"As… in swimming?”

He hums in response, and waits for her to agree.

"No. I… not at all."

He snatches a blue cap and goggles from underneath the lifeguard's chair. Then takes the pull buoy from her and extends his arm, as if asking her out for a dance.

She takes it, glad for the support. He helps her limp to the pool.

"Sometimes, I feel like a duck. I barely can move on the ground but in the water… I'm so… alive, you know?” 

She doesn't really know why she’s saying this out loud. She is just embarrassing herself.

He laughs, and settles on the edge of the pool next to her. Their feet float in the cool water.

"I do, actually, know what you mean," he answers on a serious note. "It's like nothing can get to you. No one can catch you. It's just you and your own little world in there."

She turns her head to look him in the eyes, knowing deep down that he is speaking from experience. Because that's what has drawn her to swimming, too.

Here, she didn't have to deal with all the shit that was her foster home. Stripped down to just one thin material, here she could be like anyone else.  _ Better _ , even.

He holds her gaze. They have a whole conversation without words. 

When it's too much, she turns away and slips on the goggles. Slides in the water.

She takes a deep drag of breath and ducks under the lane line, swimming to her track.

She pushes off the tiles and starts freestyle. 

One, two, three, four, five.  _ Inhale _ . One, two, three, four, five.  _ Inhale _ .

She feels a tickle on her sole. A gentle brush of a finger. He has caught up with her, of course. 

One and a half times her size, and at least twice her weight of solid muscle… she had no chance.

She cannot win this. 

It makes her oddly hot in her core.

  
  


Her irrational, reptile brain feeds her want. That  _ finally,  _ she found someone who could best her at her own game in a public swimming pool.

It's irrational.

Yet it feels good.

They change to backstroke after ten rounds or so. This form is her weakest, even though she competes in medley. 

Soon, his body slides over her, without him noticing. He caught up with her faster than she anticipated. 

He turns and she stops, and their limbs tangle around each other. His body is a spring of heat in the cool water. She is drawn to it.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he propositions oddly shily for a guy who draws the attention of every person who fancies a man in the whole facility.

Were it not for his voice and body, she wouldn't recognize him in his blue cap and goggles. His nose protrudes like a huge mountain on his face. She finds it endearing, and has to fight the urge to kiss it. 

Three months and two days ago, a different Rey would have laughed him off. But this Rey, newborn and wise with a second chance at life, agrees immediately.

She doesn't question what made her attractive enough when she looks like a bald alien in her black goggles. She also doesn't question when he leans in and presses his lips to hers. 

A loud whistle jolts them apart.

"Solo!" a male voice carries from the side of the pool.

They turn their heads, seeing as the elderly man makes disapproving gestures. 

Rey laughs.

"Fucking Luke," he mumbles without malice.

"Solo?" Rey asks. They have already kissed and she doesn't even know his name.

"Ben Solo," he says. His lips smile.

"I'm Rey Jackson. Nice to meet you," she says and presses another kiss to his soft lips.

Another sharp whistle. This time it rings longer and angrier.

"SOLO!!!” 

Rey laughs, and Ben grouses.

They duck under the water and finish the remainder of the length with one breath. Ben hits the tiles first and before she knows it, he is climbing out of the pool and extending a hand to pull her out. 

He veritably  _ rips _ her out of the water. She tears off her accessories from her head, trying to regain her human form.

Ben does the same, shaking the water out of his hair like a dog.

She yelps as the droplets land on her and he smiles at her boyishly. He is so devastatingly  _ handsome,  _ even with his satellite-sized ears that are now visible. Her heart makes tumble turns.

She reminds herself to breathe.

"What?” he asks kindly.

She runs as red as a tomato and averts her eyes.

He caught her staring.  _ Dammit. _

"Nothing."

"Would you like a piggyback ride?" 

The proposition is so  _ cute. _ He really wants to help her out here.

Hopefully, help her out of her clothes, too. Very soon.

"Uhm… yes? Thank you!” 

The smirk seems to have eaten itself in the flesh of his lips, but she doesn't mind. When he turns his back to her, she jumps the best she can. 

His hands lock around the back of her knees securely and he adjusts her like a backpack. She holds on strongly, trying not to strangle him.

She is fairly certain people must be staring. But when she dares to peek around, no one is really paying attention. Other than the old lifeguard.

"She is injured, uncle, I'm just taking her inside," Ben explains innocently.

The old man narrows his eyes at him, letting him know he has not bought his tale.

Rey suppresses a giggle against his neck. He smells of chlorine and sun and a delicious essence of a man. 

"He is very stern, your uncle," she says while he carries her towards the locker rooms.

"He is a real pain in the ass," he answers.

"But you seem to like him anyway," she remarks.

Ben chuckles.

"Yes. Yes, I think I do. He was my trainer, you know. When I was young. Taught me a lot about sports psychology." 

"That's very important."

"It is," he agrees. Then, adds suggestively, "Let's get a good look at your leg. You need to stretch  _ very carefully. _ "

She leans in closer. Licks the shell of his ear.

"Do you happen to know someone who could help me stretch?” she murmurs in his ear as seductively as she can.

He turns his head to brush his nose against hers.

"Hmm… maybe."

She kisses his neck now, and runs her tongue along it, savoring the pool water and his sweat.

He opens a door which looks like it belongs to staff. Inside, the usual disarray greets her: bathrobes of all color; training accessories thrown carelessly into a metal basket and towels hung to dry. 

Without putting her down, he fetches an errand towel and lays it on top of a smaller metal closet. When he turns his back to it, she wordlessly slips down, onto the furniture.

She can't seem to get to him fast enough. Her hand closes on his shoulder, needily turning him around and pulling him down for a kiss, between her open legs. 

He is a good kisser, that's all her brain can supply. His broad tongue slides against hers in a perfect rhythm. Her skin tingles just from this, just from the fact that she is  _ here,  _ with this beautiful beast,  _ alive, kissing _ . 

Her enthusiasm makes him huff a smile into her mouth. 

He slows her down, running his fingers along the curve of her head, from her forehead to her neck, patting her, again and again. 

She relaxes in the tempo he dictates. He is right, it feels so much better. Now she can pay attention to the way their hips rock together, the way his erection pulses hot against her cold center, the way her pebbled nipples graze his glorious chest. His huge hand, warm and gentle, discovering her.

One hand slides to the strap of her swimsuit and he pulls back to ask: 

"May I?” 

His voice is deep like velvet. His lips are red from kissing,  _ beestung,  _ pupils dilated to two black holes.

"Yes, please," she exhales the words. The swimsuit is getting cold anyway. Maybe he knows it, because he wastes no time peeling it off her shoulders and body, and latches on her hard nipple without warning. 

The warmth of his mouth is delicious. She gasps, arching her back to plead for more. Her hand slides in his wet hair, pulling him down.

He sucks harder, and bites.

She hisses and rocks her hips against his erection, staring down at the black patch of his hair.

He lets go with a pop to look up at her. His eyes are dazed. He is not really with her anymore, too far gone into pleasure.

"Can I eat you out?” he asks needily.

She doesn't notice how his grammar deteriorates.

"Oh God! Yes,  _ please! _ " She almost yelps at her sheer luck. She would have jumped to suck him off, too, if that would have been his wish, because he is firm and huge and Rey kind of wants to gag on his cock. Uncharacteristic of her.

Ben Solo doesn't waste his time.

He yanks the wet fabric down from her body, lifting her with one hand so the other can peel it off. She is but a rag doll in his hands.

It hurts, the way the rolled up clothing tears at her skin. Rey vaguely realizes that maybe she is sunburnt, but has no time to dwell on this whatsoever.

He drops to his knees with intimidating speed, like he just can't get there fast enough, and when he pulls her forward roughly, she yelps. He hooks her legs over his broad shoulders, ignoring her sound.

He dives in. 

The way he goes straight for her clit, sucking it in roughly, is almost too much. Almost. She reclines on her elbows, head thrown back, willing herself to adjust to his speed. 

He doesn't relent. A finger parts her folds, carefully, and her cunt squeezes on it. He curls it and she moans.

"Oh f…"

He pumps her in a steady rhythm. 

"Ah, slow… down Ben,” she pants.

"Can't get enough of your …" he mumbles and with great restraint, obliges her demand. 

He builds her slower this time. Allows her time to adjust that yes, she came to swim, but instead is getting eaten out by a hot swimming instructor in the locker room. The slide of his tongue is too good. 

She whimpers, softly, just loud enough so he knows she is devastated by what he is doing.

He picks up speed as she gets closer, her abs burning from holding herself up at an unusual angle. 

His teeth roll her clit, applying pressure. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she whispers because she knows it will be annihilating when she comes the next second.

She is so fucking  _ loud. _ She wishes she weren't or that at least she could clamp her hand over her mouth. But she can't, they are busy supporting her. Her head falls back and she wails her pleasure as the air pools from her longue undisturbed.

He licks and pumps her through it, until she tries to scramble away. He gives her one last, yearning swipe with his tongue as a parting gift and he straightens.

Rey can't keep up with him. His tongue tastes like her when he kisses her, with soft whimpers.

"Jesus, you were so fucking hot when you came, oh my God." He rambles and he swoons over her like she just had accomplished something great and meaningful.

She giggles when his nose pokes her eyes. 

"Ben!” she chastises him. He is so eager. 

"Sorry, my big nose…" he mutters. 

She kisses it. 

Then the whole length of it. 

"I really like it," she whispers. 

He stares at her as if she spoke in a language he doesn't understand.

The way his tongue tangles in hers is even more heated than before.

"Do you want to fuck me, maybe?" Rey asks in a shy whisper in his ear.

"Or I can just suck you off…"

His hand tightens on her thigh to the point of hurting.

"As tempting as a blowjob is… I wouldn't want to impede your recovery making you kneel."

He nuzzles her jaw.

"So if you really are serious…"

"I am." 

"I don't have anything with me," he admits.

Her heart hammers in her chest. She is not on the pill. It's reckless. 

"Just pull out."

And if he doesn't… they will have beautiful babies. She is alive. She can have  _ that, _ too.

His jaw hangs agape, working uselessly to form words.

He clamps it shut. 

Something like dread flickers over his face. He swallows.

Rey feels a chill run down her spine. Has she ruined it all?

"Wait." Ben says and steps away from her.

_ Fuck. _ She buries her face in her hands.  _ Fucking fuck. _ She should have known that Ben would be the kind of guy to take a pass on a bare fucking. She has probably embarrassed herself. Proven that she is a reckless chick.

She wasn't _ that _ serious of laying a claim on him by getting pregnant here… just a little. He makes her feel so alive...

He is rummaging in a locker that doesn't seem to be his own from the wondering mutter emits. She doesn't know who the  _ fucking weasel Hux  _ is, and, anyways, she is too preoccupied by spiralling.

She wants to hop off this counter and leave, but it's not like she could really do it fast enough with one leg and…

"I fucking  _ knew it. _ " He retrieves a little square foil, presenting it to her like a lot.

"Look what I found," he grins at her. 

So, he doesn't hate her after all?

She attempts a smile. 

"What's wrong?” he frowns.

"I'm…" she averts her eyes and takes a shaky inhale. 

_ I'm reckless and worthless and so stupid. _

His body is warm around her when he embraces her, shushing her, cooing to her. It must be his coping mechanism to comfort a frightened child. 

It's working.

When he wraps himself around her, she feels he isn't hard anymore. 

_ Great fucking job, girl, _ she seethes. 

"It's okay, Rey," he repeats, stroking her back up and down. 

She hiccups. 

When did she start crying? 

"Shhh…" she hears him hush her. 

She smears him wet with her tears and saliva and soon her snot if she continues like this, but she finds she doesn't care.

She shouldn't even  _ be _ here, not these past three months and two days, not in this swimming pool, not in his arms, not anywhere. She is a glitch in the Matrix and it makes her think she can just do  _ anything _ , things she never did before, like fucking a handsome stranger in a locker room and  _ not _ think of consequences. 

Or maybe…not  _ mind _ the consequences.

_ Wishing them, even? _

But that's just not how she is. Always carefully planning, rationing her energy, her time, her money, her affection.

Gods.

"I shouldn't even be here," she mumbles. "I shouldn't even be alive," she whispers. She feels his flesh as her mouth moves against his chest. "I… "

"It's okay," he rumbles and his chest heaves with little puffs, his paws stroking her head and she loses it.

"I'm sorry for suggesting it, you're just so fucking beautiful and handsome and… "

Ben chortles.

"I'm both beautiful _ and _ handsome?” 

"I… ah, well -  _ yes _ ," she says a little defensively, thrown out of her reverie.

Her arms still hold him tightly, but she tilts her head back to look at him. Her sight is blurry but she can see his lips quirk. 

He wipes off a tear with his thumb. 

"It's okay to want to feel alive," is all he says, while tracing her jaw with his finger

She buries her face again in his chest. The smell of chlorine wears off, the fragrance of his sun kissed skin becoming more pronounced.

What she wouldn't give to be covered in his sweat as he fucks her traumas away.

"For a moment… I thought maybe I wouldn't mind… your genes in me," she mutters against his skin. She mouths at him, hands secured around his torso.

She really is reckless for saying it aloud.

"Oh, really?” 

"- yeah".

She refuses to look at him.

"I'm not opposed to the idea, but -" he extracts himself from her grasp, looping her arms around his neck so he can look at her,

"- let me take you out first in a date."

Rey blushes, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

He pulls her closer.

" - then on several more."

He murmurs gently, rocking them side to side. He is a boat and she a sailor. His fingers trace the ridges of her spine up and down.

"Let me get to know you, help you recover, fall for you hard, make up for fights."

She shivers in his arms and he holds her tighter. She smiles and smiles into him while he continues, carefully, as if telling a secret.

"Let me cringe over planning a proposal for months, then get on my knees and ask you to marry me."

His voice is soft and careful and warmth floods Rey's heart as she imagines themselves in the near future… with  _ his _ ring on her finger. 

She is high. On drugs, now.

"Then watch me fuck up by letting the ring fall because my hands are shaking so much."

Rey chortles. Heat creeps to her cheeks, staining them blood red. She lets herself get lost in the fantasy. Deeper, more.

" - then, let me make love to you the whole night."

She strokes the hair on his nape and rubs herself against his building erection.

"I'd watch you throw up at the cake tasting and, because I'm an idiot, you'd have to explain to me what the situation is. I'd protect you like a porcelain doll and eat you out every day."

She hums approvingly, tilting her hips. He rubs back.

"Then, you would smirk and refuse all drinks at the wedding. Let our family wonder and guess while I fuck you on the wedding night, your pussy tight and hot while you're long full of my genes. Of  _ ours. _ "

She can't take any more teasing with this fantasy. She can't plan so far ahead, she reminds herself, so she pulls him down for a kiss to silence him. 

Their tongues glide against each other. She bites his kisses with the same ferocity he displayed. 

Rey knows that she  _ will not _ let him out of this room until he comes; no matter where and how, she  _ will  _ make him come. Her hand slides down to rub him through his shorts. 

He seems proportionate; thick and long and heavy. 

"Please let me make you come," she whispers, while palming him. 

Ben groans, gripping her hand and guiding it beneath the surface of his shorts. 

The velvet smooth skin of his cock is heavenly. The size of it… she is not yet sure she will get it to fit inside her. 

"Let me lick it, just a little," she pleads.

"Jesus  _ fuck, Rey," _ he groans and shoves his shorts down, uncovering his shaft.

She crouches until her lips connect with his flesh. Her tongue runs along the underside, the tip, when she pulls back his skin. Then she sucks. He tastes very clean and she loves the stretch in her jaw. 

He moans the way only a guy can moan who has had his fantasy fulfilled unexpectedly. His hand hovers above her nape, too polite to hold her down and fuck her face. But she knows he probably wants to, from the way his legs tremble. 

She lets go off him with a loud pop, coming up for air. This position isn't exactly right for a blowjob.

"I still can fuck you, right?" Ben asks, the little square package already in his hand. He looks like he would combust if she would deny him.

"Of course," she answers, scooting closer to the edge.

"Thank fucking God."

He tears the foil carefully, then holds up the condom to align it. But the tip of it already looks too tight. 

It must be a standard issue. The sight does things to her, especially as he rolls it on carefully.

"Fuck," he hisses, "This isn’t ideal..."

Rey doesn't care about ideal anymore. She wants to feel the stretch of his width down there. She doesn't even  _ care _ if she doesn't come; Ben inside of her is all she wants now.

Ben jerks her forward and then guides himself to her entrance. The tip of his cock is already a lot. She is staring down between them, seeing the size of him. She wills her enthusiastically clenching cunt to relax. In the long run, she argues, it will be worth it. There is no way he would fit otherwise. 

Her orgasm left her slick and the condom's lubrication adds to the glide. 

They both moan in unison, on the edge of pain and pleasure, when he pushes just an inch more.

"I don't think I can… the condom is too tight," he grits out.

She can see a purple line where the latex grips him. It must be painful. 

"Just once, please, I want to feel you stretch me, then I'll suck you off," she pleads and kisses him for emphasis.

"God," he groans and tilts his hips. "Then take it, baby girl."

He pushes. The first part, which her body already knows, slides in without major difficulty. The part after though…

Rey bites down, hard, on his shoulder, whimpering. It burns, but burns so good.

She is alive, three months and two days of a gift. Ben fucks her, fills her up more than anyone before. And she would be lying if she said that she didn't know the pleasure that an athletic body can give her.

He bottoms out. She pants against him, the whole length bursting her. He hisses, and tries to pry her teeth off his flesh.

"God, you feel so good," he grunts. "Let me… just once…" 

And he pulls back and slams back inside. Her body jolts with the impact. The metal wardrobe beneath her rattles against the tiles. 

She whines, high-pitched and incredulous. 

"Fuck me until you can, Ben, please." 

He grips her so hard, she knows it will leave a mark. Little purple dots on her skin, space too wide to be from her own hands.

He slams into her with desperation. The condom is too tight, she knows, and she feels him soften as the rubber cuts off the blood flow.

"Fuck, it's so fucking embarrassing," Ben mutters while he pushes into her.

"Just put me on the bench and take this thing off," Rey pleads.

He slides out and lifts. Seated lower, her head comes to his pelvis and she reaches for him.

The condom is peeled off and she sucks on his dick without preamble.

It tastes like latex, but she doesn't mind, because it hardens under her touch, especially, as she hollows her cheeks and twists her wrist where she can't cover with her mouth. 

"You're… you're unreal," Ben pants while she works him. She opens her eyes to make eye contact with him; seeing his chest flushed, his mouth hanging open under unruly black hair.

She lets go with a loud pop.

"Fuck my throat, big boy," she commands him, voice hoarse.

Ben curses. 

His hands come to close on her head, holding her in place. Carefully, he feeds her his cock until she gags. 

"Again, baby girl, I know you can take me," he murmurs. "Relax your pretty throat."

Although it was her own initiative, Rey is thankful for the encouragement.

He is a lot. 

Too long, too wide, too… 

His his jerk forward, his dick hitting the base of her throat. 

She moans. 

His grip on her skull tightens and he swings forward again.

Again.

Again.

"I'm gonna…  _ fhuccck,  _ fill your little throat… God, my dick is almost thicker than your… holy shit."

He pulls at her wet bun, stuffing her. She is wet. So fucking wet and needy again.

The sweet boy she met became an animal at her hands. 

"Gonna cum, baby, you wanna swallow?" 

She nods the best she can.

With a last hissed profanity, Ben pulls her head so close her nose is hitting the curly black hair below his navel and he spurts come on her tongue. She swallows the best she can. 

Most, it just flows down her throat unbidden with every pulse of his cock.

It twitches, and when he stills, he doesn't pull away immediately. His still hard cock stays lodged deep in her mouth. Rey doesn't mind.

She even licks it coyly. Just the tip.

He jolts, pulling out.

She squirms, needing friction.

Ben doesn't say anything, just scoops her up, putting her on his lap, spreading her legs wide on either side and stuffs two fingers inside.

He wordlessly pumps her, hitting the exact spot she never could find on her own. The other loops around her body, securing her gyrating body on top of him, and begins to rub her clit.

He plays her like a violin. She sighs, and not long after that, comes with a shuddering moan in his arms.

Their rapid breathing is the only background music as they come to themselves.

Ben is still palming her wet pussy, almost lovingly, and Rey welcomes the warmth. She is clinging onto his arm, the one looped around her midriff, kneading her breast.

"Bloody hell," she gulps.

Ben hums approvingly.

A loud knock makes them jolt.

"Open the  _ fuck up,  _ Solo!“ a guy with a hard Irish accent yells.

"Hux,“ he growls and kisses her neck apologetically.

"Promise me I can make up for this over dinner," he murmurs sweetly in her ear. 

Rey melts into a smile, letting him help her to stand.

"I promise," she answers, pulling him down for a kiss. He tastes like her and she tastes like him. If that ain't perfect.

"Solo, I swear to God!!“ Hux yells.

The door rattles.

Ben hastily reaches for a bathrobe and holds it out for Rey.

"Here, put this on," he urges her.

The navy blue fabric is huge. It hangs down to her ankles and she has to wrap the belt around herself twice in order to keep it closed. 

"Holy hell, you are so adorable like this," Ben gushes again and kisses her messily. 

He jumps to hastily pull on his wet surfer shorts.

The door rattles again.

"I'll fucking fire you, Ben!!" 

Rey fetches her rolled up swimming dress.

"You ready?“ Ben asks her with a mischievous grin.

"I am," she beams.

Just as Hux is banging on the door again, Ben wrenches it open. The guy with milk pale skin and fiery red hair almost stumbles into the room.

Ben yanks Rey away from his path and locks his arm protectively around her waist. 

They watch with a united front Hux straighten and wrinkle his nose.

"You perverted pigs,“ he spits, no doubt smelling the unmistakable aroma of Ben's and Rey's thryst.

Ben laughs and begins to help Rey limp outside, but she tugs on his arm to slow him down.

She turns around with a copy smile.

"You know, Hux, thank you for sponsoring my great afternoon."

The guy stares at her.

"You know…" Rey says while drawing a square in the air. 

"It almost fit," she informs him.

Hux glares at her, then at Ben. 

His nostrils flare.

"Oh fuck,“ Ben mutters and picks Rey up, like she weighs absolutely nothing at all and begins to sprint.

Hux's yelling reverberates in the building, carried by the water.

"I WILL MURDER YOU, SOLO!!!“

When fifteen minutes later their laughter ebbs, Ben brushes away a messy tendril from her face.

He is staring at him with pure adoration, and Rey is sure she must look equally blissed out.

His gaze drops to her lips, but he doesn't make a move. She tilts her chin to invite him.

"Dinner at eight?“ Ben asks instead, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Sounds nice," Rey breathes as she tugs him down for a kiss.

Their tongues tangle; his nose is poking her cheekbone. She looks only slightly better than a drenched chiwawa.

Three months and two days of existing finally make sense as Rey comes to understand what it means to be truly alive. 

And she is not going to waste it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Meg (justanothersailorscout) for betaing this for me!! Go read her works!


End file.
